wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Wizards vs. Vampires (story arc)
Wizards vs. Vampires is the first story arc featured on Wizards of Waverly Place. It is a trilogy that centers around Justin Russo and Juliet van Heusen. It's between Justin, a wizard, and Juliet, a vampire. Overview First the couple has to fight with the two magical families struggling against each other, but later had to face the attempts of Juliet family of drink Alex and Harper's blood. Later the couple goes to Alex's "Anti-Prom" Zombie Prom, in which real zombies crash in and attempt to eat everyones' brain until they're defeated in a dance battle. Storyline Wizards vs. Vampires on Waverly Place When a new sandwich shop (the Late Nite Bite) opens in Waverly Place, Justin falls in love with the owner's daughter, Juliet Van Heusen. But when the Russos finds out that they are vampires both parents say they can't date. Meanwhile, Alex tries to get rid of Max because of his annoying impressions and tries to send him to an underwater camp for the summer, but her plan blows up when Justin finally tells his parents about him and Juliet. In the end, both parents allow their children to date each other again. Wizards vs. Vampires: Tasty Bites When Juliet comes over for Dinner at the Russo Family's house, she convinces them that vampires are "health" conscious, so they start eating healthily. Upset about the healthiness, Alex and Harper both get part time shifts at the Late Nite Bite where they overhear Alucard and Cindy talk about how younger vampires get humans to eat healthy before drinking their "delicious" blood. Alex runs off and tells Justin. As Justin thinks it, Juliet knows her parents' plot of biting Alex. When Justin, Juliet, Theresa and Jerry intervenes, Max comes in with Pumpkin Scent. And Juliet explains a vampire's "Worst Fear." Wizards vs. Vampires: Dream Date When Dean moves away, Alex decides to show up in Dean's dreams. A few months later he comes back. When Alex goes on their date, Dean pays more attention to the arcade than her, and Alex attempts to break up with him. She pretends to be a slob so that Dean breaks up with her, but it doesn't work and she has to tell him that she wants to end the relationship. He says it's no big deal, to Alex's disappointment. Alex goes into his dreams one more time to find out how Dean really feels. Meanwhile, when Juliet asks Justin to go on vacation with her and her family, he doesn't want to go and lies to her. Juliet finds out and, upset with him, leaves for the vacation without him. He follows on the family's magic carpet, apologises, and comes with her on the vacation. Wizards & Vampires vs. Zombies Justin promises Juliet an unforgettable prom date. But when Alex organizes a zombie-themed anti-prom, Alex gives Max flyers to hand out and he accidentally sends the zombie prom flyers to the wizard world with a permission slip to test out a no fear ring, and real zombies arrive. Meanwhile, Harper and Zeke go to the prom together. At the prom Justin serenades Juliet and asks her to go steady with him. After that Max, Alex, Harper, Justin, Zeke, and Juliet get in a dance off with the zombies to get them to leave. In the end Justin and Juliet have a special moment together, slow dancing and kissing after Juliet agrees to go steady with Justin. Production Notes Trivia *Due to the success of this arc-style story line, Disney Channel created more story arcs for the show, such as: The Chronicles of Moises: Voice of Reason! ''and ''Wizards vs. Angels, an episode specials similar to Wizards vs. Werewolves. *This arc marks the first appearance of Juliet van Heusen Category:Story Arc